The use of flares for the safe disposal through combustion of waste gases is well known. It has been discovered, however, that environmental problems are associated with the use of flares when liquids are mixed in with the waste gases. When the safety flare is configured in the form of a flare stack, fine droplets of liquid are sprayed over vegetation in the surrounding countryside. When the safety flare is configured in the form of a flare pit, a contaminated residue is left in the ground from the liquid.